Who Knew
by izziesaurus
Summary: Nessa Brasher was always Paul's best friend. That is until a party changed it all. Now, Nessa is pregnant with Paul's kid and he disappeared. When he shows up two weeks later, Nessa has no idea what she got herself into. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Life always had crazy turns. The only constant thing in my life was my friend Paul Walker. We've known each other for as long as I could remember. He always had my back. We were best friends and that's all we were ever suppose to be. But, as high school started, I began to develop feelings for my hot headed friend. Nothing would happen between us or that's what I thought.

When our Sophomore year was half way over, those feelings got too strong to ignore. Jealously would always run through me when I saw him with some girl. I somehow managed to keep it hidden until Junior year, it just started to affect me more. Paul was never a guy to stay with one girl. I knew this. Sadly, I couldn't help but want to be that expectation.

He soon started to notice I was acting different. He just couldn't tell what it was. Paul would always ask what was up with me. He figured it might be family problems. He was way off.

So, to get my mind off of it all, I went to a party. This included drinking. Everything was going great.. That is until I saw Paul. Being as drunk as I could and still remember what was going on, I just kissed him. To my surprise, he actually kissed back and things when much farther than I expected.

The next day, I woke up with a terrible hang over and laying next to Paul. Both of us being naked. I got scared and quickly got dressed without a word and left Paul there. I avoided him like the plague at school. I knew I couldn't do that forever.

But, I didn't know today would be the day he confronted me.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been feeling different ever since that night with Paul.

With a sigh, I looked at the mirror. My brown hair was extra wavy today, my brown eyes dull, and my light russet skin was pale. I quit staring and went to put on clothes. I grabbed a hoddie, straight legged jeans, and my favorite pair of DC shoes. My hair was put into a high messy bun.

It didn't take long to get to school. I felt sick to my stomach as I sat in my car. What is going on with me? I've already thrown up twice this morning.

A knock on my passenger window made me jump and seeing who it was sacred me even more. Paul.

There was no avoiding him now. I had a feeling what he wanted. Probably to talk about _that night_. I'm sure he remembered more than I did. I unlocked my car doors and Paul climbed into the passenger side.

"You've been avoiding me, Nessa."

I just stared at the hood of my car. "No, I haven't." I looked at him from the corner of my eye but, quickly figured out that was a bad idea. "I've just been busy."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." I replied harshly.

Paul sighed. "How am I suppose to believe that? You wont even look at me."

There was no doubt that I felt terrible being so bitchy to him. I fucked everything up by jumping on him at some party.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I leaned back into my seat and crossed my arms. "I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing."

"Nessa, I've been around you drunk before. You always do the things you wanted to do sober but, didn't have enough confidence. I don't think that night was any different."

He was right and I hated it. Paul now knew what had me upset for so long. The fact it was him that kept me so bothered. Now everything would be different because I decided to drink one night.

"You know I'm right." Paul muttered gruffly.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes frustrated. "I know."

"C'mon Ness. We have to talk about this."

I could tell he was getting really fed up with the way I was acting. But, I didn't care. "I don't want to."

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" His raised voice made me flinch. He quickly calmed himself down. "I don't' regret it."

I looked over at him searching for anything sing that he was lying, I found none. "What?"

"I don't regret what we did." He repeated and waited for me to say something. When I didn't, he continued talking. "If I didn't like you that way. I wouldn't of done it. I wasn't the completely wasted one."

"Why didn't you just say something before?" I asked completely confused.

"Because, didn't know and when I did.. It was when I came to find you at the party. I might have had some to drink but, I didn't think you'd be drunk already."

I nodded realizing I did get drunk pretty quickly. "Are you trying to tell me something, Paul?"

"I'm saying that there is something between us. You can't deny it and neither can I."

I found myself wonder how many girls have heard this before. "If you think I'll be one of those girls that you can use those lines on, you're seriously crazy." I grumbled with a scowl.

His eyes widened slightly. "Ness, I would never do that to you." Paul told me as he reached out and moved my bangs out of my eyes. "I wouldn't dare to ruin anything with you. But, I refuse to ignore these feelings."

My scowl fell when I knew he wasn't lying. His voice always got deeper when he did. "You mean that?"

He nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. Do you regret that night?"

"No." I really didn't. Even though it was really irresponsible and could ruin everything.. I couldn't regret it for some reason.

His smile grew. "Good. See, if you could of just talked to me instead of avoiding me for two weeks, we'd would of worked things out sooner."

"I was scared."

Paul might not of been my first. But, that didn't mean it didn't scare me. I figured he might of hated what we did and stopped even talking to me.

"I know." He moved a hand behind my neck pulled me closer but sopped a few inches in front of his lips.

I happily closed that distance, pressing my lips against his. His arms quickly wrapped around my torso pulling me closer and things got pretty heated. Everything seemed completely amazing at that moment.

What I didn't know is he would completely disappear after today.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nessa," My brother, Aaron, was calling for me through the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

I groaned from the floor. Ever since I smelt eggs two hours ago, I haven't been able to stop throwing up. Hopefully, it calmed down.

"No." I managed to croak out.

"I'm coming in." He told me a couple of moments before opening the door. Aaron was a few years older than I am. Him being Nineteen and me being Seventeen. His hair was a moppy brown and his eyes matched. Aarons skin tone was a bit darker than mine. But, lighter than most of the kids on the Rez.

He sat beside me on the door after flushing the toilet. "I think its safe to say you're not going to school today." Aaron muttered as he helped me sit up.

I nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with me." My voice was shaky and horse. Deep down, I knew exactly what was wrong.

"Okay, let me ask you something that may be a bit awkward for the both of us." He sighed and kept eye contact with me. "When's the last time you've had.. Uh, intercourse?"

"A little over two weeks ago." I mumbled looking at my feet.

"And have you uh, missed your cycle?"

I know Aaron was really wishing mom was home to do this. But, since her and dad are always gone off somewhere, he's stuck. "Its just late."

He sighed. "How late?"

"A week." I hugged my knees closer to me feeling extremely scared. It had to be some fluke. I couldn't really be pregnant. That couldn't happen to me.

Aaron quickly picked me up and carried me to my room. As he pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead, I noticed he looked at terrified as I felt. "We'll figure this out. For now, just rest."

"Okay."

As soon as he was out of the room, I attempted to call Paul. He needed to know there might be a possibility that I'm pregnant. Even though he's been gone for three days. Sadly, the phone call went straight to voicemail. What is up with this guy? One day he's telling me all the things I've been wanting to hear and the next day he's just gone?

I rolled over onto my stomach and sighed. What if I was pregnant? I didn't know what I'd do nor did I know how my parents would react. If I couldn't track down Paul, I'll just raise it on my own. There's no way I could give him/her up. I would keep it and do the best I could. But, if I'm not pregnant, it would be a huge relief. I am only seventeen. Then again, mom had Aaron when she was my age and he turned out great.

I soon dozed off wondering where the hell Paul was. When I woke up, Aaron had went to the store and bought me a pregnancy test. Everything passed in a daze and the wait was killing me. Aaron looked just as nervous.

"Can't they make these things any damn faster?"

Aaron shook his head with a small smile. "I guess not."

I was sitting on the bathroom counter and Aaron was sitting on the edge of the bathtub when the timer went off. But, neither one of us moved to look at it. After taking a deep breath, I reached over and grabbed it. I took another breath before opening my eyes and my heart dropped. My grip on it slacked making it fall onto the floor.

"Oh God." I muttered as reality started to sink in.

Aaron's eyes widened when he realized what this meant. He quickly got up and pulled me into a hug. "Its going to be okay."

"No." I croaked through my now freely flowing tears. "Its not going to be okay. I'm seventeen and pregnant. I-I don't even know where the f-father is."

He gently rubbed my back. "Nessa, we'll figure this out. We can hunt Paul's ass down and tell him. No matter how long it takes." Aaron looked me right in the eyes before saying, "You'll be a great mom and I'll be here the entire way."

I nodded. "What will mom and dad do?"

"I don't know.."

Our parents came home that night. I wanted to keep it from them for a while.. Just to try and keep everything normal. But, I didn't get what I wanted. My mom found the pregnancy test and she knew it had to be mine. I was laying in my room, trying to act normal when she came into my room.

"What is this?" She demanded to know holding up my pregnancy test.

My eyes grew wide. "Mom, I-I can explain."

"There is nothing to explain. You're pregnant." She green eyes glared at me. "How could you be so irresponsible? Do you even know who the father is."

"Of course I do! I'm not a whore!"

The look she gave me said she thought different. "You know how we feel about this!"

I flinched at her voice. "I'm-I'm sorry."

My dad quickly showed up and started grabbing all my clothes and throwing them into a bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting up straighter as fear ran through me.

"You are being kicked out."

Tears started to burn my eyes. "Please don't. I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"You should of thought of that before going out and whoring around!" My mom hissed at me.

Soon, I was standing in the front yard with all my stuff in trash bags laying around me. Aaron has been at work and I just sat on the ground trying not to cry. So, once again, I tried to call Paul. This time I left a voicemail.

"Paul," I croaked out. "could you just talk to me? Please. I-I need to tell you something." I took a shaky deep breath. "Just please call me back."

"Nessa? What's going on?"

I looked up to see Aaron. "They found out and kicked me out."

He sighed. "C'mon, I've been looking at houses for a while to move out and I've already put a down payment on it. You can stay with me there."

I just nodded trying to keep calm and failing miserably.


	4. Chapter 4

I hated that I had to go to school the next day and act like everything was fine. It wasn't. My life was slowly falling apart. But, I didn't want to disappear for too long causing people to wonder. There was no telling when my mom would let it slip and then the whole damn town will know. So, I might as well be happy with the semi normalcy of school for now.

Even with feeling sick to my stomach, I made sure to dress normal. Which was either really nice or wearing a hoddie. I wore a red one-shouldered shirt, white skinny jeans and black flats. Along with my black purse. For make up, black eyeliner and rose pink lipstick. My hair was left wavy. After making sure I had Tums in my purse, I was off to school.

As I pulled into our tiny high school, I saw Jared. He was Paul's guy best friend. He _had _to know where the hell Paul was. I stormed out of the car, slamming the door in the process, and ran over to him.

He quickly noticed me. "Hey Ness."

I glared. "Where is Paul?"

"I don't know." His face fell slightly but, I still didn't believe him.

"You have to know!" I yelled while jabbing my finger into his chest.

Jared held up his hands. "I really don't. You should know, if I did, I'd tell you. He just disappeared."

My arms fell beside me and I frowned. If Jared didn't know where he was, no one did. "Thanks anyways."

He sent me a stiff nod. "Try to not get into any fights today. I can practically feel your anger coming off of you."

"Whatever." I scoffed before going inside.

This wasn't like Paul at all. He'd never just leave. Sure, he'd skip school but we'd always know. The fact that Jared doesn't know either scares me. Could something bad have happened to him? If so, his mom would of done something and we would of heard something in this small ass town. I have to find him-

"Brasher!"

I turned around to see my friend Jesse Holmes. She's one of my _very_ few girl friends I have. Jesse was a bit shorter than me, around five six, dark brown eyes that were almost black, cooper skin and shoulder length black hair. She was pretty relaxed. Which is probably why I like her. Most girls just piss me off with their non stop gossip and drama.

"Oh. Hey Jess."

She frowned. "What's up with you? I had to say your name like five times before you even noticed."

"Sorry," I tried to act as normal as I could. This was pretty hard. "I was kind of lost in my thoughts."

Her hands fell from her hips and she looked at me confused. "Well, that's new. You rarely think. That's part of the reason you always get into trouble."

Jesse was right. I always_ just_ reacted.

I shrugged. "I'm having an off day."

For some reason, she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me into an empty classroom from everyone. I don't know what she wanted privacy for.

"Okay, something is seriously going on with you. What's going on Nessa?"

I hated lying. "Nothing is going on. I don't know why you would think that."

"I think that because, I came to give you a ride to school today. Your parents said you got kicked out." She sighed. "What did you do?"

Anger ran through me. "I didn't do shit! They had no reason to kick me out."

Jesse flinched back but, quickly recovered and sighed. "You can tell me. If you keep all of this bottled up, you'll just explode sooner or later."

I pulled out a chair and looked down. Jesse wouldn't tell anyone. I knew she wouldn't I've told her some crazy stuff and she never uttered a word to anyone else. "I fucked up. Big time."

"Does this have something to do with Paul?"

I looked up. "It has a lot to do with him."

She nodded. "Does it have to do with what happened with you two at that party?"

"Yeah.. It does." I muttered with my eyes narrowed.

"Oh God. You're pregnant?" Her voice was in a whisper. But, when I didn't reply, she knew it was a yes. "Oh, Nessa.. Does he even know?"

"No," I muttered as I put my head in my hands. "he disappeared before I even knew."

Jess shocked me by pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry. But, I'm here for you. We can keep you out of trouble and when Paul comes back.. I'll kick his ass. Aaron probably would want to help too."

I laughed in spite of myself. Even though I lost my parents, I still had people to support me. They wouldn't judge me for my mistakes. I could make it through this with or without Paul. I rather it be with him. But, it seems I don't have a choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to thank you all for all the support in this story. I'm glad you all enjoy it.  
****Please review! (:**

* * *

It's the sixth day without any sign of Paul. I keep finding myself getting madder and madder at him. How could he just leave in a time like this? It was selfish and uncalled for. He had _no _reason to leave. Everything at school was good for him. But, now, I have to face all of this because he decided to leave.

The teachers even stopped asking where he was. Aaron and Jesse noticed now I was almost always scowling about something and knew what it was. Luckily, Jess has had my back all week saving me from some fights that I _really _didn't need. I need to stay out of trouble even if it is out of character of me.

Suddenly, half way through the day, I noticed Jared wasn't around.

I turned to Jesse and one of my other friends, Alex Green. "Have you seen Jared today?"

Jesse bit her lip and shook her head no.

Alex just shrugged. He never really paid any attention to Jared and Paul. I always thought it was because, Paul always got the girls he wanted to badly. Alex was average height, his hair was pretty short which can be unusual for guys here, and dark russet skin.

Why were these guys just disappearing? Jared was just here yesterday.

I finally figured it out, I'd go to Paul's house. He would be there and I'd confront him. I would tell him that I was pregnant. Why hadn't I thought of this before?

So, after school I drove straight to Paul's house. There was two cars in the driveway, one of them being Paul's. this gave me hope that I'd finally see him. After taking a deep breath to calm myself, I got out of the car and walked to the front door. It quickly opened after I knocked. I was now looking at Paul's mother. She looked a lot like Paul. Extremely light russet skin, light brown eyes and long black hair.

"Hello Nessa."

I couldn't smile or be polite. "Is Paul here?"

"I'm afraid he's really sick. He can't have any company."

I tired to look behind her but, the only person I saw was Paul's little sister. "I really need to see him. _Please_."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

The door was quickly closed. I stood there feeling crushed. Whatever was going on, his mom knew. Should I've just told her what I needed to tell Paul? Would she let me in then? I doubt it. She'd probably think I was only saying that to get inside.

With a frown, I walked back to my car. What kind of sickness comes out of no where then keeps you gone for six days? Unable to tell any of your friends where you are.

I went straight home to Aaron's place. It was a three bedroom, two bath trailer. He gave me the master bedroom saying I needed it more than he did. The room was huge and it came with a walk-in closet and a bathroom. The bathroom had a big bathtub and a shower along with a ton of cabinet space. Aaron had went back to my parents house and got all of my furniture back.

I walked inside to find him lazily flipping through the channels on the V. he quickly looked over at me when I dropped my bag on the floor.

"Still no Paul?"

I shook my head. "Jared's gone too."

Aaron raised his eyebrows. "That's strange."

"I'd say so. Anyways," I fell back onto the couch. "I went to Paul's house. His mom wouldn't let me in because he was sick."

"Paul never gets sick."

"Exactly."

Aaron sighed, "This is much more complicated than it could be."

I completely agreed. If Paul just talked to me, it would be _so _much easier. I needed him. This kid needed him. Why was he hiding from me? And why did Jared get dragged into it?

While I was laying in the bathtub, my phone started to vibrate. I noticed because it fell off the counter. But, I decided to ignore it. Relaxing is something I really needed. Being this stressed couldn't be healthy. Anyways, it was probably just Jesse.

After about another ten minutes in a bath, I got out and put on my underwear before putting my robe on. I picked my phone up off of the floor and checked my missed calls. _Paul_. I quickly pressed the redial button. As usual, there was no answer.

"Damn it, Paul! You called ten minutes ago! You could of picked up the phpone. What the hell is going on with you? Where's Jared?" I sighed. "You don't understand how important it is that I talk to you. Call me back."

I was extremely angry at myself. Why didn't I just pick up the phone? I could of told Paul what was going on. Telling him over the phone probably wasn't the best way but, what other choice did he give me?

I soon got a test. It was from Paul.

_I can't tell you any of that. I'm sorry. _

I scowled and quickly replied. _Just come see me. I need to tell you one thing and I'll leave you alone. I swear. _

Sadly, he never replied.

The next four days passed in a blur. I found myself getting more and more upset. I wasn't happy with how my life was going. Aaron and Jesse did their best to get me to cheer up. But, I just couldn't. everything was falling apart and I couldn't do a thing about it.

Before I knew it, it was the next Monday. Since I haven't had a miscarriage, Aaron made me a doctors appointment to get everything checked. I wasn't able to get to school until lunch.

Jesse was there to meet me at the door. "How as it? Is everything okay?"

I nodded. "The doctor said everything looks good and healthy."

She smiled. "I'm glad. But, I have to warn you." She stopped in front of the lunch room. "He's back."


	6. Chapter 6

I tensed up and started to feel sick to my stomach. "He's here? Paul?"

Jess nodded. "He came back and I saw him in homeroom."

Shouldn't I be happy that he's back? Not completely scared out of my mind. I didn't want to see him, not now. Jesse walked me inside to our usual table. Alex was there waiting with a grin but, it quickly fell when I ignored him. I refused to look for Paul.

When I felt someone staring at me, I looked up glaring. Only for my gaze to soften when I noticed it was Paul. The way he was looking at me.. He's _never _looked at me like that before. I quickly remembered that he left when I needed him. As I glared at the table, I knew I couldn't stay at school. I needed to leave. Paul is in almost all of my classes. There was no way I could just act like everything is fine.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked as I got up out of my seat and grabbed my bag.

I shook my head. "I'm just feeling a little sick."

Then I quickly left the lunch room going straight to my car. Seeing him hurt. The fact that he was perfectly fine pissed me off. Sure, he did get a bit taller and more muscular. But, he was healthy and everything. So, why was he gone? Why is Jared still gone? I just couldn't do this.

"Nessa!"

I started to walk faster to my car at the sound of Paul's voice. "Go away!"

Somehow, he quickly caught up with me and grabbed my wrist. "Just talk to me."

"No!" I turned around and got out of his grip. "You can't just come here and think everything is going to be completely fine. You _left_, without one word or anything! I'm pretty fucking sure you weren't sick." I found myself glaring. "You know damn well I'm not that forgiving."

Paul looked like he felt terrible but, that didn't calm me down any. "You said you had something to tell me."

And now that sick feeling was back mixed in with my anger. I paused not knowing if I should tell him. But, it was obvious that he wouldn't let me just leave. "You knocked me up."

His eyes widened slightly. "W-what?"

"I'm fucking pregnant, you dumb ass!"

Paul completely froze up and I felt bad for being so aggressive. I could have been a lot nicer about it but, I just lashed out. Damn hormones. This was just as big new to him as it was to me.

I sighed. "I found out a few days after you bailed. That's why I was so damn persistent to get you to talk to me. I shouldn't yelled at you. Sorry."

He just barely muttered an apology before turning around and going back into the school. After I watched the door close, I turned around and got into my car.

The whole school probably heard my big mouth. I found myself not caring anymore if they did find out. Sure, I might get called a whore or some shit. But, I'll deal.

The house was empty when I got there and I was still beating myself up about freaking out on Paul. Still, he gave me no excuse to why he was gone. He could of at least made some thing up. For the rest of the day, I laid lazily on the couch watching TV. I got sick a few times and I just blamed it on stress. Aaron wouldn't be home until really late so, I'd be by myself all night.

Being lonely wasn't something I was good with. That's when I usually go party or run off with friends. I couldn't exactly do that now. Neither could I go talk to my parents since they pretty much disowned me. Paul didn't have to know about that right now. He looked like he felt bad enough.

After throwing up so much, I felt gross and felt a need for a shower. The hot water relaxed me and calmed me down. A loud knock kept me from staying in any longer.

I lazily threw on some sweats and a t-shirt, my hair was messily pulled up into a bun. While I walked into the living room, I started to wonder who it could be. It would be weird of Jesse to show up without early notice. Aaron has a key. No one else knows that I live here.

I opened the door to see Paul awkwardly standing there looking anywhere but at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"How did you know I lived here?"

Paul finally looked at me, his expression softening. "Your friend Jesse told me."

I narrowed my eyes and made a note to talk to her about this. "Oh. Did she tell you why?" I asked hesitantly as I let him inside.

He shook his head and followed me to the couch after I locked the door. "Could you tell me?"

As I leaned back into the couch, I sighed. "I got kicked out and Aaron let me move in here with him." When Paul sat closely beside me, a nervous feeling settled into my stomach.

"They found out didn't they?"

"Yeah."

He caught me off guard by pulling me into a hug. It wasn't one of those awkward one armed hugs either. Paul's arms were tightly wrapped around my waist and I could feel his nose touching my neck. I pulled my arms around his torso.

For some reason, I felt safer than I have ever felt before. Things between Paul and me have certainly changed. We went from being close friends to a couple for a day… What exactly are we now?

"I'm so sorry, Ness. I should have been there."

I sighed breathing in his scent and noticed he smelt more woodsy. "I just want to know why you weren't. One reason, that's all."

His grip around me tightened slightly for a moment before he loosened it back up. "I wish I could give you one.. Believe me, I would if I could."

"So, do you _not_ have any reason why you left?" I asked as I pulled out of his arms.

Hurt flashed through his expression. "I do have a reason. I'm just not _allowed _to tell you."

My temper was getting tested right now but, I did my best to remain calm. "What the hell are you saying? You're not 'allowed' to tell me!"

Paul ran his hand through his hair seeming beyond aggravated. Then this look of desperation was written all over his face. "You trust me right?"

I nodded raising an eyebrow. Even though he was keeping something from me, I did trust Paul. I've known him my whole life and he really hasn't given me reason not to.

"You remember the legends?"

"Of course I do. They were drilled into my head since I was like seven." I was starting to wonder where he was going with this. Surely those crazy legends had nothing to do with him disappearing for two weeks. "What are you trying to say?"

He just gave me this look that pretty much told me to think harder.

"Right, you aren't _allowed _to tell me. So what? I'm suppose to figure it out myself?"

He simply nodded.

Okay. Why would he be bringing up the legends of our ancestors for? I never believed they were actually true. Sure, they were amazing stories but, all that supernatural stuff doesn't exist. Does it? Those stories were extremely detailed for something that was just made up. Then again, so were a lot of things. Was he trying to say these stories I grew up hearing are true? Could they be? That would explain why he just left without one word. Was Paul trying to tell me that he phased or whatever into a wolf?

"I swear to God, if you're messing with me, I'll kick your ass. Pregnant or not."

He grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Do you really think I'd mess around about this?" He had a point. "Tell me what you think I'm talking about?"

I narrowed my eyes ready to search for any sign of lies. "That the legends are true. People actually turn into wolves?" Even though I found no sign of lying on his face, I still doubted this all. "You have to be fucking with me."

"I wish I was."

Still, I couldn't wrap my head around this. Maybe seeing it would make it easier but, I didn't want to risk it. Plus, I highly doubt that Paul would even let that happen.

"This is insane." I muttered as I stared at the muted TV.

"Do you believe me?"

I moved my head so I could look over at Paul. "I have no reason not to. But, you have to admit, its kind of hard to believe."

Paul's hand, that wasn't holding mine, gently cupped my cheek. "I just don't want you to think I'd just leave you without a reason. There wasn't really any choice." His thumb moved across the skin underneath my right eye.

I felt myself loving every touch from him. Shouldn't I be mad? Shouldn't I be pushing him away instead on leaning into his touch? But, I just couldn't be angry at him anymore. It exhausted me and I just wanted to be happy with him right now.

There was just something I needed to ask. "How do you feel about me being pregnant?" I opened my eyes to meet his light brown ones.

"It's a lot to take in. But, I'm not gonna let you do this alone. The kid is mine too and there is no way in hell they are going to grow up without their dad."

Hearing him call himself his/her dad stirred something in me and I found myself smiling. After being so scared he'd just run off scared. I was just hoping it would stay like this. "Good."

He grinned back at me but, it quickly fell. "The whole time I was gone and couldn't talk to you.. You have no idea how much I missed you." Paul pulled me back into his arms and started to nuzzle my neck. Which, in turn, made me wonder what got him acting like this.

"I missed you too. _So _much."

* * *

**Maybe she's forgiving Paul at bit to quickly. But, she has a soft spot of him.  
I hope you all enjoyed.  
Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Paul wanted to stay until Aaron got home. It was like he was worried that I couldn't take care of myself. Although, he could just be using that as an excuse to stay longer. Which I didn't mind at all. There was something different about being around him. Not that I didn't love being around him before all this happened.. It just feels like there's something new.

Soon, the talking died down and I turned on the TV. We started watching _Ridiculousness _on MTV. We were just sitting beside each other. I have to admit, this was weird. Sure, I forgave him but I was still upset. Is that bad? I just want things to be okay, which they seem to be.

Paul's laughter pulled me out of my confused thoughts and I smiled slightly.

Maybe things were okay and as normal as they could be. He did just tell me that he turns into a wolf and I told him that I'm pregnant with his child.

We still had no idea what exactly we were going to do. I am keeping him/her that's for sure. Paul says that he's going to be in their life. So, would we be a happy little family? Even though I'm much too young to be having a child.

Thinking of family made me miss my family. The one that just gave up on me because I made a mistake. I wish things were back to normal. I just wanted my parents to let me come back home. They thought I was some whore who just slept with any guy who asked.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked over to find Paul looking at me. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

He shrugged. "You were making that face. You know, when you get into deep thoughts that are bothering you."

"I make a face?"

"Yeah, you do. So, what's bothering you?" Paul asked turning toward me. He wasn't going to let this go until I told him.

Crossing my arms with a sigh, I shrugged. "Its just.. My parent's just kicked me out. It bugs me."

"I'm sorry." Paul frowned. "Maybe if I was around it wouldn't of been so bad and.."

"Hey," I turned so I could see him. "what's done is done. Don't go all sappy on me. All that matters is that you're here now."

His expression quickly softened. "Ness.." He cupped my cheek. "I hate that you had to go through this alone. How can you forgive me so easily? Because, I can't."

"You couldn't help what happened. No one could." I paused. "I would be lying if I said that I'm not still upset. But, I'm not angry at you."

He wasn't believing me. His gaze was on the floor and there was still a frown on his face.

"Paul." I placed my hands on both sides of his face making him look at me. "You and me are fine. Please, don't feel guilty over something you couldn't of helped. I hate seeing you like that."

His gaze was locked on mine and I started to get butterflies. "Okay." Paul quickly pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "But, I'm not leaving you again. Looks like you're stuck with me."

I snuggled closer into his side. "I don't mind that."

"I.." Paul pulled his arms around my waist and set his chin on the top of my head. "What are we?"

This question confused me because, I didn't know the answer to that question either. "I don't know.. What do you want us to be?"

"What I want doesn't matter. Its what you want that counts." He mumbled into my hair while running his fingers through it.

I wanted to be with him. That's what I wanted. But, was it bad that I was a bit afraid? I wasn't only afraid of being in a relationship with him. I was also afraid of having this baby. It would be beyond stressful. Would that be able to tear us apart? There's not that many teen parents that actually stay together. Even knowing that, my feelings didn't change. We were brought together for a reason. I've never felt this way with any other person besides Paul. He made me feel loved without even saying it.

But, what is right for me to risk loosing Paul over a feeling I have? While just staying friends, it will be more likely we'll have a good relationship for this baby. What should I do?


	9. Chapter 9

**So, for the cover of this story, I'd love for one of you fellow readers to draw some fan art. I'd absolutely love that. If you do, just email it to me at izziexlove94 at gmail . com.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

"Paul, I just want to be with _you_." I muttered. "But, if you don't want that. I.. I understand."

"Ness, that's exactly what I want. I just don't want you to feel pressured to be in a relationship with me if you don't want that." He sighed.

"I do want that. I.." It wasn't the right time to say that I loved him. "I have strong feelings for you. They wont just go away. Trust me. I've tried to make that happen."

Aaron soon texted me saying he wouldn't be home until one or two am. He was picking up an extra shift.

"I'll stay with you until he gets home."

I looked at Paul with a raised eyebrow. "You really don't have to. I'll be fine."

"I want to. Just think of it as me making up for missed times."

"Okay." I mumbled through a yawn.

Paul looked at me with a frown. "Are you tired?"

"Just a little. I can stay up with you."

He just shook his head and carried me to my a room. But, when he tried to put me down, I wouldn't let go.

"C'mon, you can lay down with me. Please." I started to pout and he shook his head.

"Okay."

After feeling so alone, this was nice. Having Paul's arms wrapped around my waist while I slept. It was just amazing. Right before I fell asleep, I felt Paul nuzzle my neck and kiss my jaw line. My fear was slowly calming down now that I knew Paul was going to be around.

I could of sworn that he said that he loved me. But, I was too far gone to know for sure.

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up from my amazing sleep. For a moment, I was surprised that Paul was there until I remembered last night.

"C'mon Ness. You have to get ready and so do I." He gently shook my shoulder.

I groaned and pulled the covers to shade my eyes from the light. "I don't wanna."

He laughed slightly and I felt him get back onto the bed. "You got to."

"Not uh. We can just cuddle all day." I mumbled as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

His arms wrapped around me. "I wish. But, school awaits."

I soon got up and Paul went home to change. Sadly, I got sick once again.

As soon as I could calm my stomach down, I started to get ready. I changed into a long grey shirt that said "Love" on it, dark jeans, and vans. My hair was pulled up into a neat but, messy bun. I used some consealer to hopefully get rid of the sick look. After grabbing an orange juice, I was on my way to school.

Jesse was waiting for me when I got out of my car.

"You told Paul where I lived?" I asked while leaning against my car and drinking my orange juice.

She shrugged. "He asked and I knew you two needed to fix things. So, how did that go?"

I couldn't fight the smile making its way onto my lips. "It went great, actually."

"Did he explain everything to you?"

"Yeah. Its something I have to keep to myself but, he told me. I think we're kind of together now."

Jesse's eyes widened. "Are you serious? You fixed everything out _that _fast?"

My eyes wondered away from her and towards Paul's truck pulling in. "Yeah. Its crazy, isn't it?"

"I'll say." She was looking behind me where Paul just parked. "It seems to good to be true."

I frowned. "I know. But, I'm just going to be happy and not question it."

That's when I noticed that everyone was looking at me and whispering. They knew. Well, so much for staying under the radar for as long as possible. I have a feeling that something is going to happen and I'll flip. Today wasn't going to be the best.

"Oh, hey Paul."

I looked up and stopped frowning to see Paul now standing beside me. He was holding a paper bag and holding it for me to grab.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast. I'm sure you didn't eat anything." He knew me so well. "Its your favorite. Bacon, egg, cheese biscuit."

"Thanks." I smiled slightly and leaned into his side while I nibbled on the food the got.

Jesse was looking at me with concern filling her eyes. "Are you going to be okay? I know how your temper is and well, frankly fighting isn't something you should be doing."

"Why wouldn't you be okay?"

I looked up at Paul and frowned. "Because, everyone heard my loud ass mouth yesterday." I sighed. "They all know that I'm some teenaged girl that got pregnant. I'm pretty sure I know what everyone is going to be saying."


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't concentrate on anything. My stomach was nauseous and I had terrible heart burn. To go along with all that, I was exhausted. I found myself falling asleep halfway through my second class.

The first class didn't go very well and I found myself happy that Paul wasn't in there. This chick, Melissa Rivers started calling me every name in the book. _Bitch, whore, slut, cunt_.. I'd be lying if I said that none of it bothered me. But, it was expected to happen. Jesse ended up cussing her out when the teacher left the room. I was glad I had a friend like her to stick by me.

Paul was in my class now and he was probably worried since I couldn't seem to stay awake. I just felt like shit and I wasn't all that worried about missing anything. We were reviewing stuff from last week.

"Ness. C'mon, its time for lunch." I heard Paul say while gently shaking my shoulder.

I sat up rubbing my eyes then redid my bun while tiredly following him into the lunchroom.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked while pulling his arm around my waist.

"I'm fine. I just have heartburn and I'm exhausted."

He frowned. "Do you need to see a doctor? I could take you to the hospital."

I sat down beside Jesse. "I'm fine, Paul. Its all part of being pregnant. But, could you get me some food, please?"

Paul nodded and was off to stand in line.

"You haven't told him, have you?"

I looked over at Jesse. "No. There's no sense of us both being upset. Plus, I doubt that's the first time that's going to happen."

She frowned. "Nessa, I saw how upset that got you. Just don't listen to anyone here, okay?"

"Alright. I wont. Thanks for sticking up for me though."

She grinned. "Its what I'm here for. Paul seems to be very attentive."

"Yeah, that's because I was asleep all last block. I can only imagine how the next eight months are going to be." I sighed. "Where's Alex?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "He's over there with that jealous ass look on his face."

I looked over at her confused. "Jealous? About what?"

"You. He has some weird creepy crush on you and now that Paul's back.. Well, his chances are gone."

"A crush on _me_?" I asked even more confused.

Jesse let the subject drop when Paul walked over to the table with two trays.

He kissed my cheek before sitting beside me. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

Jesse kept up a nice conversation up with Paul as I ate. His food was gone in what seemed like seconds. Maybe I should of just stayed home today. Obviously, I wasn't going to do much of anything with the way I was feeling. Lunch did help me feel a bit better. There was only two more classes left. I would be counted as being present all day. So, it wouldn't affect my attendance. I just needed to make it through lunch.

"You okay, Ness?"

I leaned against Paul and shook my head. "I'm gonna go home after Lunch."

"I can come with you and stay with you." Paul told me while pulling his arm around my shoulders.

I shook my head. "No, you've missed enough school as it is. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

I smiled. "Of course. I'll just go home and take a nap and drink some tea."

"Okay, I'll come over after school."

Paul walked me to my car and gave me a goodbye kiss.

It was nice to be home and sleep. Aaron fixed me some tea and got me some Tums.

"You going to be okay?"

I nodded while sipping from a mug. "Yeah, I just couldn't sit through school. Paul said he'd come over after."

He sat down beside me. "Have you really forgiven him?"

"He told me why he was gone. Its not my place to tell you but, I know why now. It wasn't his fault and I can't be angry about that. He says he's going to be here for me and I hope he stays with that."

"Alright. If that's how you feel, I'm okay with him being here. But, if he leaves again.."

I shook my head. "He wont."

Aaron nodded. "Okay. I hope you feel better."


	11. Chapter 11

"Nessa, I'm here."

I looked up to see Paul standing in the doorframe. Aaron had left earlier for work. "Hey, how was school?"

He shook his head with a slight smile. "It was school. How are you feeling?" Paul laid down beside me and gently pulled me closer.

"A little better. I took a two hour nap and I'm still tired." I snuggled closer to his chest and sighed. "You're always so cozy."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you think so." Paul kissed my forehead. "I wont be able to stay all night, there's some pack stuff I have to do."

"Bummer. I like cuddling with you." I muttered before kissing his cheek.

I felt him grin against my forehead. "Yeah, its pretty nice." His hand rubbed my stomach. "I still can't believe there's a kid in there."

"And they are already growing." I placed my hand over his, which was still on my growing stomach.

It wasn't large and you couldn't really notice under my shirts but, it was there. "Are you.. happy? About this." I asked while looking up at him.

He had his eyes closed. "Yeah, even though we might be too young for this. I wouldn't wish it to be any other way. But, you will graduate. I don't want you suffering because we had children too early."

"You mean child, right?"

He shrugged. "Twins run through your family. It could happen."

"I hope not. One kid is enough." I rolled onto my stomach and laid my chin on Paul's chest. "Hey, do you want to tell your mom any time soon? I understand if you don't. I was just wondering-"

"I love how you rant when you get nervous. Yeah, I'll tell her soon."

I smiled slightly and gave him a kiss. He smiled into the it and pulled his arms around my waist. Paul moved to hover over me and my hands wandered up his shirt.

"Ness.." Paul mumbled while kissing down my neck. "Is this, ya know, safe? With you being.."

"Yes, its safe. I can have sex while pregnant."

He paused again and made eye contact with me. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Of course I am. I love you."

"Okay..- _Wait_. Did you just say you _loved_ me?" Paul asked looking extremely shocked.

I nodded. "I've loved you for a while, Paul. I don't see how you're so-"

His lips were crashing onto mine, muttering he loved me back into the kiss.

And what happened after that was absolutely amazing. Sex had never been like that for me. Then again, I've never loved any other man like I love Paul. For some reason, I always figured that Sex while pregnant would be extremely weird and it wasn't. Then again, I'm not that far along..

I soon dozed off and, sadly, Paul had to leave. That didn't stop him from coming back later that night. Aaron didn't care too much since I couldn't get knocked up.

It was nice to know that I didn't have to dress up anymore. Everyone already knew. I just hope today wont be as bad as yesterday. I changed into a hoodie, jeans, and a pair of vans. My hair was left down for a change. I was too tired to put on any make up. I honestly didn't care about my appearance at the moment. So, off to school I was.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks passed and Paul was ready to tell his mom. We were both nervous. I was mostly because of what happened when my parents found out.

Last thing I wanted was for that to happen to Paul.

"It'll be fine, Ness." Paul told me once again as he knocked on the door then held my hand.

I sighed. "I hope your right."

We both were sitting at the table with his mother. Neither of us knew how to bring it up. She sat there patiently waiting for one of us to say something.

Soon, Paul spoke up. "Ma, We have something we need to tell you and I don't know how you'll take it."

She sighed while pulling her hair into a high ponytail. Her shift at the hospital was coming up soon. "How far along is she?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

"I've been pregnant before, Nessa. I see the signs. Plus, we do live in a small town. Word gets around." She leaned back into her chair. "Do your parents know?"

I nodded. "They found out a long time ago."

We talked for a while after that but, Paul and me had to leave for a doctors appointment. So, the meeting was cut short.

"See, I told ya it would be okay." Paul told me as he pulled out of the driveway.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, of course you did."

He laughed slightly. "Is it bad that I'm nervous about this doctors appointment?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with that." I held his hand. "I was nervous too. Still am."

I ended up falling asleep on the way there. Paul woke me up and I felt like I had just fallen asleep. While we waited in the waiting room, Paul kept getting even more nervous.

"Its gonna be fine, Paul. We're just getting a ultrasound." I smiled slightly while grabbing his hand. "We'll get to see the baby."

That made Paul smile and get a bit calmer. "Will they find out the gender?"

I shrugged. "I don't think so. Its probably a bit too soon."

"Nessa Brasher?" A Nurse called out.

Paul pulled his arm around me and followed me to the room they had as waiting yet again.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes. Go ahead and get changed into the bathroom."

I quickly changed and Paul helped me up onto the examination table. "Its cold in here."

Two warm arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Is that better?"

"Mhm." I muttered while leaning into his embrace.

Surprisingly, the doctor was quickly in the room. I hated that gel stuff they had to use. It made me even more cold than I already was. Since Paul was with me this time, I wasn't so scared. He was holding my hand the whole time.

"Here we go." Dr. Williams announced as the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. She then pointed at the screen.

Hearing that heartbeat struck something in me. I loved that baby already.

"Is that the baby?" I muttered not taking my eyes off of it.

She smiled slightly. "_Babies_ would be a better term. Congratulations, you're having twins."

"Tw-twins? As in _two _babies?" I stuttered and she just nodded.

"Called it." Paul whispered in my ear causing me to playfully glare over at him.

Dr. Williams smiled. "I'll give you both some privacy."

"We made those babies." I muttered with a small smile.

He kissed my forehead. "We did. I love you."

My smile grew. "I love you too."


	13. Please Read!

_**A/N: I just made a tumblr account just for my fanfics. On there, I'll write one shots, AU's, anything you'd like to see. You can ask questions or make suggestions. Its an easy way to get into contact with me whenever. I hope you guys use this and follow my account!  
Its called**_**Behind-those-w0rds.**

_**Thanks!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry for the long wait I was just having horrible writers block. But, I'm back and I will update more. Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

The next several weeks were strangely calm. My stomach continued to grow and I was now showing. Actually, I was _huge. _Well, of course I was, since I was three months pregnant with twins. Jesse took me shopping for new clothes since I couldn't fit in anything now. I've woken Paul up in the middle of the night for cravings I was having. My mood swings were the worse of all.

Right now, I'm just sitting on the couch watching TV. Aaron was at work and Paul had pack stuff to do. Oh, and Jared came back recently. Now, he's chasing after a girl named Kim.

"You need to stop growing." I muttered to my stomach. "You're making mommy fat." With a sigh, I walked to the bathroom for one of many times this last hour.

"Yo, Ness! Paul sent me to check up on you!" Jared's voice rung though the house. He soon found me in the kitchen. "What are you eating?"

"Pickles and ice cream..?" I told him while sneaking in another spoonful into my mouth.

"Gross. Let me try!"

I laughed and he grabbed a spoon before shoving some in his mouth.

His eyes lit up. "This is good!"

"I know!"

Paul soon came back from patrol to find Jared and me eating more ice cream and pickles. "How the hell can you eat that?"

I shrugged. "My excuse is that I'm pregnant. I don't know what his is."

"Dude, its good." Jared told him after getting another spoonful and getting up to leave. "See you guys at school!"

Paul rolled his eyes and walked over pulling me into a hug. "You feeling okay, babe?"

"Yeah. Just huge." I quickly pecked his lips. But, when I pulled away, I felt what I could only assume to be the baby/babies kicking. "Whoa." I muttered while putting a hand on my stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you going into labor?" Of course Paul would ask that.

I shook my head. "No! I am no going into labor, stupid!" I sighed while grabbing his hand and placing it on his stomach. "Do you feel it? They're kicking."

"Wow, they're already moving?"

"Yeah, looks that way." I smiled. "Don't forget, we find out the genders tomorrow."

"Finally, its driving me crazy."

I shook my head. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Of course."

* * *

We both woke up early. I was feeling overly irritated. I was _not _a morning person and being pregnant did not help that fact.

After taking a shower, putting on a hoodie, jeggings, and UGG boots, I pulled my hair into a high bun. We were on our way after we both ate some breakfast.

I sighed. "You are so lucky. I bet you could walk outside in the snow without a shirt on and _still_ be warm."

Paul shook his head. "I take it you're cold."I nodded and moved into the middle seat of Paul's truck so he could put his arm around me. "I hate the cold."

It didn't take long for us to get to the doctors. Luckily, it didn't take them long to call us back either. I wasn't used to the whole ultrasound thing but, I really wanted to know what the babies were.

Dr Williams smiled as she looked at the screen. "Looks like you have a boy and a girl. Congratulations."

She went to go get prints of the ultrasounds.

Paul pecked my lips. "At least I'll have one boy in the house other than Aaron."

I rolled my eyes. "It wouldn't be all that bad to have two girls."

"No, it wouldn't. It would just mean I'd have to kick more ass and scare more boys away."

"How did I already know you'd be that type of dad?" I shook my head as he helped me get down from the table.

Paul was quick to throw his arm around my shoulders. "Well, if anyone hurts my girls, I'll make sure they know not to do it again.""And what about your son?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He'll know how to handle himself."

I was actually really happy now. We finally knew what the babies were. Paul was also being very affectionate which added for to my great mood. We were planning to watch movies all day and just stay warm since he had the day off.

When we got to the house, we saw a unfamiliar car in the driveway. Feeling confused, we both went inside to find my grandparents waiting inside.


End file.
